


Boredom

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: For 221B Summer Challenge, prompt thunderstorm.I just felt a need for some Hudders fun.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is bored during a thunderstorm, no case in sight.  
John is still at work.  
Power is out.  
Sherlock hears noises downstairs......

The lightning flashes and the thunder booms. Sherlock is in his chair, knees up under his chin,hands clenching and unclenching with irritation. He needs a fix. Something to satisfy his need for movement, for adventure.  
He’s stuck here, in the dark, alone, until John’s shift is over. He knows where John hid his cigarettes. Nicotine might ease the jitters. But that’s just not what he’s craving. He closes his eyes tightly, and just as he’s about to lose himself in his mind palace... Suddenly, between the crackles of thunder, he hears a muffled scream. Or was that just his overactive, needy, imagination?  
No! It was definitely something.....difficult to distinguish as the rain pounds the roof and the windows...but there it is AGAIN!  
Sherlock leaps from his perch, his coat swishing as he makes for the stairs. A groan and another stifled scream meet his ears. Mrs. Hudson! In trouble! Sherlock descends the stairs in two giant leaps....  
An hour later, John, home from work, can’t help but tease Sherlock.  
“I hear from Mrs. Hudson you had quite a little fright a bit ago.”  
Sherlock rolls his eyes and tries very hard to look disgusted,but his mouth betrays him with the slightest of grins. “Yes, apparently Hudders finds thunderstorms quite, um, satisfying. Did you meet her new boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Hudders orneriness.  
Because I want to be her when I grow up!


End file.
